Seeing into the future
by Patrece
Summary: Kim has broken up with Tommy. Now why would she break up the first and best PR couple; does she have good reason or is she mistaken about what she saw. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Kim how could you break up with Tommy?" Aisha asks her best friend as she paces the room back and forth.

"Could you sit down and stop pacing; it's not like the world is about to end or anything."

"The world is going to end because you broke up with Tommy and the reason you gave is ridiculous; you met someone else." Aisha stops pacing and looks her friend directly in the eyes. "Come on I know you did not met someone else or else you would have told me."

"Look when I realized you had found out about my break up with Tommy from the other rangers I had no idea you would leave Africa and come yell at me." Kim stares at her friend.

"Well when my friend acts like Rita and Zedd put a spell on her or tortured her to make her do something so stupid; I had to see for myself if the break up was true or not."

"Okay you see that it is real and that I am fine so you can go back to Africa or Angel Grove whichever suits you." Kim goes to the refrigerator and grabs two sodas; she tosses one to Aisha.

"Thanks." Aisha opens the soda and a few sips looks back at her friend. "I see that you are fine on the outside but in the inside I know that you are dying; you love Tommy." "The last time we talked you were super excited that the games were approaching and you would be able to see your Handsome." "Kim what happened; you know you can tell me anything."

Kim looks at her friend for a second before speaking. "I uh he uh Tommy and Kat were dating behind my back so I decided to stop being a burden to him and let him be with her."

Aisha spits out the soda she was about to swallow. "What the hell; Tommy would never cheat on you and with her come on Kimmy!"

"It is true; I saw it with my own two eyes."

"How would you do that when you have been in Florida the past month?" Aisha takes a seat next to her friend.

"I discovered after Christmas I have the power to see into the future and I saw them cheating on me when I returned home after practice." Kim sips her soda.

"You have a new power and you saw Tommy cheating on you." "What was he doing because the Tommy I know would never cheat?"

Kim inhales then exhales; "at first they were slow dancing in what looked like prom clothes then they had dinner and on a different day I saw Tommy ask her out on a date and they went to Ernie's Hawaii style party."

"When I talked to Tommy he never mentioned any of that." Aisha shakes her head.

"Why would he; he would not want to look like a jerk and besides he cannot help who he likes."

"Kim how can you act like it is alright for him to cheat and break your heart." "He is dating Kat now in the open and here you are drowning in pain." "We are going to fly out to Angel Grove and set that boy straight along with the home-wreaking whore." Aisha finishes the rest of her soda and sets the soda can down.

Kim laughs' "as funny as that just sounded, I did break up with him and besides what would that prove." "It would only cause problems inside the team; helping evil to win." Kim puts her soda down and shakes her head. "Just leave it alone."

"You know I cannot do that besides they cannot get away with hurting you like that."

"He is happy and although it is not with me; I think we should just let them be happy."

"Sure Kimmy I can do that." Aisha says a little too quickly.

Kim wonders why her best friend just agreed so readily to leave the matter alone and looks at her out of the corner of her eye. "Aisha promise me; you will not do anything or tell anyone."

"I promise I will not say or do anything." Aisha says but she has her fingers crossed behind her back. "So let's go to the beach and the mall while I am here."

"Sure let me just change and grab my purse." Kim stands up.

"Uh you might want to shower seeing as how you smell like you have been training."

"Oh what a nice thing to say; you can watch tv or something while I shower. Kim laughs at her friend and drinks the rest of her soda.

"Can I check my email; some parts of Africa have the worst reception."

"Sure; so I think we should shop then hit the beach."

"Okay now go take that shower and try to think about happy thoughts like when you won the all those gold medals; they should have a new medal made for you like platinum or diamond."

"Oh that would be boss; I would love that, thanks for being such a good friend."

"No problem Kimmy; now hop to it."

Kim begins to hop to the bathroom.

"Very funny Kim; I am laughing so hard."

Back in Angel Grove the rangers are enjoying a day at the park.

"Hey Tommy want to come over my house after this."

"Sure Kat after this game we can leave."

"Uh excuse you Tommy but we have that project to work on," Rocky tells his friend.

"Oh right I forgot; sorry Kat but we have to reschedule."

"No problem; I knew what I was getting into when we began dating." "Tanya want to come over and paint our nails."

"Okay; I do not mind being your second choice." Tanya eats a chip from her bag of potato chips.

"Ha-ha so what do you think their project is?" Kat whispers to her best friend.

"No idea but hey they are boys so it could be sports or martial arts."

"Oh I guess you are right; ok guys we are leaving see you all later."

Bye the guys say and return to their game. After the game Tommy and Rocky leave the others and go to the mall.

"So what kind of gift do you want to get for Tanya?"

"Something special but I am not good with this sort of thing and that is why I brought you along; you always knew the perfect gifts to get for Ki…"

"Rocky you can say her name; you know I am fine with it besides she became your friend the same time you become mine."

"I know but she hurt you."

"Look I know the fact that I am here makes you side with me; honestly if this guy makes Kim happy than I am happy for her." Tommy knew that was not true but he could not help how he felt. "Let's go see the jewelry first; girls love jewelry."

Inside Kat's home Tanya and Kat are painting their toes with their rangers' colors.

"So things seem to be going good with you and Tommy."

"Yea they are and truthfully I am happy that Kim broke up with him."

"I can see why of course; so what do you think would happen if she decided to come visit or finish her senior year here."

Kat shrugged her shoulders. In the inside she was scared of what would happen if Kim returned to Angel Grove single or not. "Tommy and I have been officially dating for a few months so if she did return that would change nothing."

"Good that you feel that way because I feel the same; she dumped him and should not try to win him back single or not." "She is a bitch for breaking up with him like that anyways."

"Tanya that is not nice," Kat says laughing.

"Well she is besides she better not use you trying to kill her or steal Tommy as an excuse."

"I am glad you are my best friend."

"So am I; while our feet dry how about we go to the kitchen and get a snack."

"Sure." Kat helps Tanya up off the floor and the girls head to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Aisha emails Trini, Zack, and Jason about her conversation with Kim. Good she thinks now those two will pay for hurting my best friend. She quickly turns off the computer and sits on the couch to wait for Kim.

"I am ready to go; did you check your email." Kim asks her one of her best friends as she walks into the living room.

"Yes and I had an email from the gang saying that they will be visiting Angel Grove and want us to join them."

"I don't know; seeing them would be great but seeing Tommy and Kat will be torture."

"So you are going to let those idiots make you miss seeing people we have not seen in almost a year." Aisha stares at Kim in disbelief.

"Aisha it's just that oh okay I will come but I do not want a confrontation with them." Kim grabs her purse and walks to the front door.

"Okay Kimmy whatever you say; now let's go shopping." Aisha follows her best friend out the front door and waits while she locks the door.

Tommy is at home checking his email on his computer. Cool an email from Jason telling me that Trini, Zack, and he are coming for a visit. Uh oh if they come then it is a good chance Kim will come and only God knows what will happen then. Tommy calls Adam. "Hey Adam I need your help with something."

"Okay what is it?"

"The old gang is coming to visit and if Kim shows up well I will need your help to make sure I do not approach her about our break up; maybe I should avoid her altogether."

"You know you cannot avoid her altogether; I will help you avoid the subject of the break up."

"Good that is all I ask."

"Tommy can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure Adam go right ahead."

"Are you over Kim?"

"Uh no; I think I will never be over her." "I love her and although I try to stop loving her my heart won't let me."

"How will you deal with seeing her; maybe you should talk to her alone about the whole break up situation."

"I can't do that; to hear her talking about being with another guy that would destroy me."

"See now I know you need to talk to her; you said the reason you did not want to discuss the break up was due to the fact of the other guy and not the fact that you are with Kat."

"I uh it's uh just hard; I think about her all the time."

"Here is another question; do you like Kat romantically or are you using her to try and get over Kim?" "Answer truthfully."

Tommy thinks about it for a second. "I love Kim, always have always will and will Kat well I care for her but I do not see her as my girlfriend."

"I figured that was the case."

Tommy interrupts him; "How did you figure that out?"

"It is pretty obvious; you treat those two completely different." "When you were with Kim; you were affection, attentive, loving, and you put her first." "Always you would make out with Kim like it we were not their but with Kat you don't want to hold her hand when we are around." "With Kat you barely acknowledge her, treat her like she a friend, plus what have you brought her or did something special for her."

"I was that obvious; I wonder why Kat has not said anything or broken up with me yet."

"She actually loves you and will do anything to keep you."

"Should I end things with her and if I do will she think it is because Kim can to visit."

"Break up with her before Kim comes and give your heart time to heal then date your little ranger heart out."

"Good advice; so have you talked to Aisha yet."

"No but I am going too soon." "We just decided to have a little break since she was going to Africa for almost a year."

"Maybe Kim and I should have done that." "Uh oh crazy thought what if Kim brings s her new guy here." "I would lose my mind."

"I think you should have morphed to her because something seems fishy about that whole letter."

"What do you mean?" Tommy felt his heart fill with hope.

"The words are so not Kim besides that is totally out of character for her."

"I thought that but I did not check up on it; so what does that say about me."

"You were hurt and had no reason to doubt it at the time but thinking about the words and the timing something seems off about it."

"I completely agree with you what you are saying but then again what if it is true and I get my hopes up for nothing."

"Come on Tommy and be the fearless leader that you are and find out the truth."

"Since you put it like that okay but if it is true than you owe me big.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you Tommy for bringing me here."

"You Welcome; Kat where do you see yourself in five years?"

Kat eats a little of her salad and ponders the question. Is he thinking about proposing to me or something? "I see myself hopefully dancing with the London ballet, possibly taking corresponding classes at a university, and visiting you at a race."

Tommy visible shakes at the last comment she said and looks at Kat for a second. "I think you will not be visiting me; you will be too busy dancing and meeting new people."

What the… does is he going to break up with me? "Tommy I love you and I know that the last person you said those words to was Kim and you don't have to say it back."

Damn she loves me; what the hell am I going to do? "Kat I think we should take break up." "I care about you but I think I jumped into a relationship too fast and I need time to heal before I can truly love someone." Tommy drinks his soda,

""But I love you and I can wait while you grow to love me like I love you." Kat puts her fork down and looks Tommy in the eyes.

"That would not be fair to you and besides I bet you will find someone much better than me."

"Why are you breaking up with me now; did Kim decide she wants you after all?"

"No Kim has nothing to do with this; it is what I think is best."

Kat looks like she is about to cry but then she becomes very angry. "What you think is best; why the hell would you not break up with me at one of our houses or at the park!" What a minute the park is Kim's and yours special spot!"

"Kat can you lower your voice please."

"Why would I have to lower my voice; is it because you brought me to a fancy restaurant or do you think that perfect Kat will not act out in a public place!"

Tommy puts some money on the table and stares at Kat. "Okay you know what you can continue to scream and fuss but I am leaving." Tommy stands up but as he does Kat throws her soda on him and laughs as Tommy looks stunned.

"Oh innocent Kat throws a drink on her loser boyfriend wait ex loser boyfriend." Kat is still holding the glass in her hand.

Tommy almost says something but decides to just leave.

"Oh just walk away; the famous Tommy is just going to walk away."

Tommy continues to walk to his car and waits for Kat since he gave her a ride.

When she finally walks out; she sees him waiting in the car and when their eyes connect she puts her head down.

Kat I am sorry for breaking up with you here; I just figured this would make it easier." "You know you were my second girlfriend and I have never broken up with anyone before."

"I understand and I am sorry how I reacted but I am just so hurt and blinded by everything."

Tommy gets out the car and opens up the passenger door for her. "I think that maybe we should take a break and not officially break up." He had sat in the car and thought about the whole situation. What is Kim really did have a new boyfriend; although he was strong when it comes to fighting and leading a team, he is still a chicken when it comes to other things.

Kat's face perks up. "Really; that is what I think we should do." She gets into the car.

"Alright; so I have to work on my racecar, see you later."

"Okay, and thanks for taking me out to lunch although I think we might not want to make this restaurant our place."

"Yeah I agree." Tommy smiles at her and wonders what kind of showdown will happen when Kim comes to visit or move back."

Back in Florida Kim cannot shake Tommy from her thoughts. Why can't I get him out of my head; I cannot let Aisha know or she will do something drastic. "So how do you like the Florida beaches?"

"I love them and don't tell the gang but I like these beaches better than the ones back home." "Maybe we should all move here and by houses by the beach." "You could still do the Olympics and be with us at the same time." Aisha rolls onto her back and puts on her shades.

"I don't know about the Olympics but the houses on the beach are a nice idea." Kim flips through a magazine. "I would love to buy this but where would I wear it."

Aisha flips back over and takes off her sunglasses. She looks at the magazine. "That is so pretty; you should buy it and besides we can have a fancy party and you can wear it."

"Oh so we are back to having parties for no reason." Kim laughs remembering all the parties the girls had just because they could.

"Duh why have the money and the time if not to have parties and enjoy life." "Remember who we were; we are entitled to our get-togethers.

"I guess you are right; so know we have to find you something to wear." Kim grabs her soda and drinks it. "Yeah time to go shopping again."

"What does that make today like the third time we have been to the mall; lucky for us we both made great money from our jobs." "You being in the games and me helping in Africa."

"I know right; we are such shopaholics." Kim finishes her soda and begins to collect their stuff.

"Kim can we come back to the beach before we go back to Angel Grove?" Aisha begins to help her gather their belongings.

"Of course girl let's just buy a picnic and eat dinner here."

"Great and you have been around me to long if you are calling me girl," Aisha says laughing.

Adam is in Tommy's room stunned. "How could you take back your word on breaking up with Kat; you are such a chicken."

"When it comes to things like that." Tommy is sitting on his bed twirling a football in his hands.

"So what are you going to do when Kim arrives?"

"Uh what you mean?" He knew exactly what his friend meant.

"What if Kim did not meet anyone else?"

"It does not matter she still wrote me that letter besides Kat is a nice girl."

Adam spins around to face Tommy. "I know Kat is a nice girl but what if Kim has a plausible reason for the letter; what then?"

"I will uh I guess see how it all plays out."

"It is so going to blow up in your face; as soon as you see Kim, you will want her and Kat will cling to you like crazy." "Think man think."

"I am and if I think too hard fate will make it to be the opposite occurs and all the thinking will have been for nothing."

Thinking always helps; just ask Billy."

"Okay so what should we do; come up with many different possibilities?"

"Duh dude; know you are getting it." Adam shakes his head and reaches for a bag of chips.

In the park Tanya and Kat are talking.

"So I hate to tell you why Tommy might have wanted to break up with you but Rocky told me that Kim, Aisha, Trini, Zack, and Jason are coming to visit."

"He told me it had nothing to do with her yet he failed to mention she is coming to visit." Kat looks pissed off. "There is no way that bitch will break us up."

"Bitch huh last time I said that you told me that was mean." Tanya eats her fries and looks at Kat with a funny expression.

"That was before she tried to take my man." "I will show her what it means to be a true Aussie."

"Kat I know you are becoming a better fighter and all but Kim can really get down."

"Whose side are you on?" Kat looks pissed off at her friend.

"Yours of course but the girl can really fight; look who she has grown up around and who her last boyfriend was." Tanya holds up her hands in a truce.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well he is sort of my boyfriend now, so she better watch out." "Anyways I need to go home and prepare myself for that Bitch's arrive." Kat walks off leaving Tanya staring after her.

This should be an interesting weekend. Tanya thinks as she watches her best friend leave.

Kim cannot believe Aisha had talked her into visiting her hometown. She rides in a car with Aisha and her parents thinking about facing her ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend. "So what is the plan exactly?"

"We meet everyone at the Juice Bar then we are going to hang out at the park like old times." Aisha is feeling like a child again; sitting in the backseat while her parents drove Kim and her home. I am going to get a rental tomorrow morning.

At Aisha's parents' home the girls unpack and drive to the Juice Bar. The girls spot a few of their friends and head over to them.

"Hey Kim and Aisha; how you two been?"

"Oh hi Jason I have been good and well Kim she is doing better."

"I am so going to murder Tommy for hurting my favorite pink ranger." Zack balls his hands into fists and glances at Jason who is doing the same.

"Whoa guys calm down; I am alright besides he is one of your best friends." Kim sits down by Trini and laughs at her friends to lighten the mood. "Please for me."

"Sure Kim but later on tonight when it is just the guys he is in for it."

"Uh Zack make sure you record it I want to see." Aisha signals for Ernie.

"Hey it's nice to see you guys." "Come back and visit more often okay."

"We promise Ernie." The ex-rangers say in unison.

He takes their orders and walks back to the kitchen.

"I am going to the rest room excuse me." Kim gets up and walks to the restroom. She checks her makeup and swirls around to make sure she choose the right outfit. What am I doing; I should not care if Tommy will like my outfit or not and with that she rejoins her friends.

"So at the peace conference; these two decided to hook up although Trini had gone on a few dates with someone else." Zack looks at Trini and joking frowns at her.

"I knew you two would become a couple sooner or later."

"Oh Kim of course; we all know you are psychic." Jason is holding Trini hand.

Kim is happy for her friends but a little envious since she wished that she was wanting to hold Tommy's hand when he got there. "Duh I know what happens." Well most of the time.

Just as Trini was about to speak; Aisha spots the rest of the gang and waves them over.

Kim sees Tommy walk up to their table and her heart begins to pound. "Hey guys haven't seen you in a while; hope everyone is doing well."

Tommy staring at Kim and his jaw drops. She looks amazing he thinks; she is wearing a red and pink dress that hugs her body in all the right places with matching high heels. "Hey Kim, everyone; my mom packed a big picnic so don't get to full here."

"Are you two holding hands?" Billy questions his friends.

"Oh yes we just saw each other one night and that was it," Trini gives Jason's hand a little squeeze. "We know what it means to be in a monogamous relationship."

Tommy and Kim both flinch at Trini's remark.

"So let's get going before Rocky decides to order the whole menu." Adam jokes to break the mood. "Aisha are we still going to hang out a little later?"

"Ha-ha very funny; pick on poor Rocky."

"Oh Rocky but you are such an easy target; yes Adam we will hang out for a while."

"Great let's go." The gang says bye to Ernie and leaves the Youth Center.

Tommy somehow manages to walk by Kim towards the cars and catches a whiff of her perfume. He is tempted to hold her hand but remembers that she broke up with him.

Why am I here; he looks good enough to eat. I want to snuggle up to him so bad. Kim gives herself a mental shake and searches for Aisha who is busy holding Adam's hand. "Looks like those two do not need to have that talk."

"Yea they seem to be back together in the few seconds it took us to walk to the parking lot."

Kim did not know that she had spoken the last sentence out loud and looks at Tommy before replying. "So how are things; I heard you are a race car driver?"

Tommy is shocked that Kim had been keeping tabs on him. "Yes I race cars; my uncle got me into the sport." He wanted to add is your boyfriend joining us later but decided against it.

Looking at her two friends hold hands and snuggle next to Aisha's parents' car; Kim speaks before thinking. "Hey love birds if you want I can get a ride with someone else so you two can have some time alone."

"I can drive you to the park; Adam rode with me." Tommy needed some answers and wanted them before Kat met them at the park.

"No I think Kim would rather ride with me; we still have to plan a few things."

"Aisha I will be okay we can discuss those things after you and your lover boy have had a few minutes to yourself." Kim wanted answers as well and was not going to be a chicken about riding in the car alone with the loser who she still loved.

"Are you sure because these two will just kiss and I need someone to talk to.

"I am sure Zack but thanks anyway."

Jason gives Tommy a look that shows signs of a warning confusing Tommy.

"Well then it is settled; see everyone at the park." Tommy is pondering the look.

"Quick question; where are Kat and Tanya?" Zack asks.

"Oh they will meet us at the park; Kat had a few errands to run," Rocky tells him.

"Alright then." Zack could not believe Tommy had cheated on Kim with Kat; the girl was cute but she seemed too much of a perfectionist and a little too clingy to him.

In the car Kim begins to go through her purse to avoid eye contact with Tommy.

"So Kim is your boyfriend joining us later," Tommy blurts out. He needed to know whether or not he should be jealous or anxious at the park.

"Oh we broke up; Cor… Ben is seeing Amanda now." Kim stops fidgeting with her purse.

"Ben I thought his name was Josh?"

"Uh yea Josh and I decided to be friends." Kim looks at the mat on the car floor.

"Sorry to hear that; I wish you would have told me that you had an interest in someone else."

"Well it sort of happened; I was lonely and he was there." Kim was hoping to trip up Tommy with that last part.

"I could not be there; I had ranger duties and school takes up most of my time."

"Yet you have the time to race cars." Kim mutters more to herself than him.

"What was that?" Tommy glances at her.

"Yet you have time to hang out with us." "Won't your girlfriend be mad that you are driving me to the park?" Kim struggled a little saying the word girlfriend.

"No why would she; Kat trusts me." "Besides we are not officially dating anymore."

Kim looks surprised but a little excited. Why; what happened?"

"I don't know if she is the right girl for me; I uh we both decided to take a break."

"Oh I get you with… Josh I felt that he would have been better with someone else." Kim calm down; remember the jerk hurt you deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy looks over at Kim. "Sorry to hear that."

"No it's fine; I should have seen that right away."

"I know what you mean."

"You do but I thought I was your first girlfriend?" Kim questions him.

"Yes you were but you never mind."

"No Tommy I want to know."

"I should have known what kind of you were."

"What type of girl I am!"

"The kind to easily sway when they cannot be by the one they claim to love."

Kim was getting angry. "Excuse me easily sway; I was not the one cheating you were you thunderhead and with the chick that tried to kill me."

Tommy turns into a parking lot and parks the car. "What the hell are you talking about; you cheated on me then write me a shitty letter describing how amazing this guy was only thing is Mr. Perfect wasn't perfect."

"So you want to play this game okay first off there never was a Josh; I made him up, secondly you did cheat and with that skank and yes I called her a skank because she could not wait till you had the balls to break up with me before you two became a secret couple, lastly I see that you two aren't fairing so well yourselves."

Tommy looks at Kim like she has completely lost her mom. "Has too much "shopping" fried your brain?" "I have never cheated on a girlfriend and I could never bring myself to do it either."

Kim rolls her eyes at him. "Oh shy and sweet Tommy could never be such an ass and cheat why he is too "perfect". "Wait a minute no he is not he is a coward for not admitting he cheated!"

Tommy stares at Kim as if she has grown a third eye. "I cannot believe you cheated on me, broke up with me through a letter, and then have the audacity to accuse me of cheating on you."

Kim gives him the same kind of look. "But I never cheated on you!" "Every word I had written in that letter was a lie." "You cheated on me and although I was hurt I knew you would be better off single, so you and that slutty bitch could be a couple out in the open."

Tommy looks at Kim with confusion and sadness in his eyes. "Why would you write a fake letter to me and use me cheating as an excuse for doing it?"

"You can stop acting like I don't know already you cheated on me with Kat I saw the whole thing; so don't try to deny it."

"What the hell Kim." "I only started dating Kat after a few months when you told me we were done." Tommy rubs his forehead he was developing a headache.

"Okay enough talking in circles." Kim shakes her head. "A little while after Christmas I discovered I had the power to see into the future and I saw you cheating on me with Kat." "No Tommy let me finish"; Kim holds up her hand. "I say you two dancing together at Ernie's; you in a tux and she was in a pink dress and afterwards you two had dinner, then you took her to that Hawaii thing Ernie had at the Juice Bar." Kim looks Tommy straight in the eyes.

He begins to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny Tommy?" Kim looks pissed.

"I did those things with Kat after we had broken up." "The gang can confirm for the dates." Tommy glances at Kim. "Seems your powers got somethings confused."

"But how; I thought it would be right since it is a new power."

"We need to find out where this power came from and if you are using it right."

Kim nodded. "I see your point."

"I think this is all one big misunderstanding." "Your unknown power showed you what would happen if you ever broke up with me the way you did but it left out the part that you break up with me first." "Damn I wish I had followed my first mind and talked to you after the letter."

Kim turned bright red. How could I have not thought about those things he mentioned? "I am sorry that I hurt you Tommy I thought I was doing the right thing."

"I know you were and that helps to take some of the pain away." Tommy reaches for Kim's hand. "Maybe we need to go to my house and talk; my parents are out for the night."

"Hum if I didn't know any better I would have thought you and Kat would have…"

"No Kim you are the only one I have been with." Tommy was still holding Kim's hand.

Kim smiles, "I would like to go to your house and discuss this crazy and weird predicament that we are in." "I feel so stupid for not just talking to you about everything from the start."

"You were hurt and upset; I get that." "When you had dumped me I was depressed for months and it took the gang taking me skiing and spending time with me to help break that funk; martial arts helped too."

"Oh so you still would want Kat than."

Tommy looks at Kim then at their hands still entwined, "we are on a break only because "I didn't have the balls as you said" to dump her." "I tried too but I was too chicken; what if Kim didn't want me back even if there was a plausible reason for breaking up with me or what if Kim did meet someone else and I would be all only since I thought you didn't."

"Oh Tommy what a big mess my power has caused. "What if it was a plan by an evil force; how would we know what their plan is and if this power will kill me or just cause mayhem?"

"Aw Kimmy don't worry I will protect you; I am your white knight after all."

That got Kim to thinking. "Is Kat yours I mean she did help when that Dark Prince brainwashed you into believing you were evil."

"Kim I am sure that if you were still here; it would have been you." "Truthfully when I think about Kat I put you in her place and imagine like she is you."

"I could either find that really sweet or really disturbing." "Luckily for you I choose the first one." Kim gives Tommy's hand a little squeeze.

"You have no idea how lucky I feel right now." Tommy pulls out the parking lot and drives to his house thinking yes I am glad I offered to drive her to the park.

Now everyone is at the park wondering where the hell were Tommy and Kim?


	6. Chapter 6

"I will call him on his communicator," Billy says.

"You don't think he got so upset with her that he took her somewhere, tortured, and murdered her; do you?"

"Rocky what the hell have you been watching; no he would not do that." Adam looked a little worried and glanced at his watch for the fifth time.

That would be awesome if he did.

Tanya glances at her friend as though she can read her thoughts.

Kat turns her head away. "What Tanya your boyfriend started it," she grumbled.

"Guys they probably are talking or he has a flat tire and is changing it."

"He is a race car driver; he could fix the tire in no time."

"I think they are talking; let's just head back to Ernie's and eat."

"Dang but I wanted the picnic; let's call him."

"No Adam is right; let's go back to Ernie's and eat," Billy answers.

"I will murder him if he hurts Kim."

"Jason get in line." Zack clenches and unclenches his hands.

"Guys can I watch?"

"Good idea Trini and I will bring a video camera." Alisha smiles evilly.

Adam makes a mental note to ask Aisha why she and the others dislike Tommy. "Let's go."

Tommy pulls into his driveway and opens Kim door for her. He sees the picnic basket; oh well he thinks they will understand. Tommy grabs the basket from out the backseat and unlocks the front door. "They went to some meeting then dinner which means…"

"We have plenty of time; I remember those days," Kim interrupts him.

Tommy catches a whiff of her shampoo and nearly wants to throw down the basket and take her right there in the living room. "So my room or in here?"

"Your room will be fine." Why did I just say that; Kim stop looking at his muscles.

Tommy nods and leads the way. He waits till Kim is seated to begin talking to her. "Where does this leave us?" Please say let's get back together.

"Um I am not sure; I mean I love you never stopped but we have Kat to consider."

"Yeah about that we are on a break besides she may be moving to London after graduation."

"Tommy I know I misread the vision causing me to accidently push you towards her but I cannot hurt her now knowing the truth." Kim moves hair from her eyes.

Leave it up Kim to be so thoughtful. "She will understand." And if she doesn't who cares; I will have you. Tommy reaches for Kim's hand. "Look I love you and you just told me you still love me, so why procrastinate and make us suffer?"

"I don't want to do that; I just want to be fair."

Alright then I will end things with her gently." "Will that help?"

"Yeah it will; I just hate hurting people."

"She will get over it." Tommy cannot contain his feeling to kiss Kim any longer and kisses her.

After a few minutes of kissing; Kim pulls back.

"What's wrong Beautiful?"

"You have not broken up with Kat yet; it makes me no better than what I thought you two were."

"Kim we are on a break which can mean many things; we are not cheating." "I need this; I was so lonely and confused." Tommy reaches for Kim.

"You are such a horny-dog; you can't even wait a day." Kim laughs.

"Of course I am; it's you." Tommy grabs Kim and rolls on top of her. "Want me to show you just how much of a horny-dog I can be?"

"Not until you break it off completely with her red ranger."

"Then give me some kisses before you cut me off." He puts his hands in Kim's hair and kisses her. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"No but if we continue I may lose self-control and let you make love to me now."

"Good to know." Tommy begins kissing Kim's neck.

"Tommy stop that right now..." Kim says in a husky whisper.

"Or else what; you will make love to me?" Tommy teases as he caresses her body.

Kim shudders as he moves his hands up and down her body while kissing her.

Tommy gives Kim one last kiss, caress, and one last lick of her neck. "As much as I hate to stop I will honor your wants and not continue." He rolls off her and onto the bed.

"Thanks Handsome; you know just were to touch me." Kim calms her beating heart.

"Just goes to show that we are meant to be and the next time something happens; please come to me first." "Okay Beautiful?"

"Okay I get; come to you."

A thought popped into his mind. "Is that why the others have been so mean to me?"

"What you mean Handsome?" Kim turns to him.

"The whole I am going to kill you vibe."

"Oh right that!" "Yeah I am going to have to talk to them about that."

"Well while I am talking to Kat you can talk to them." "Better yet let's do that now."

"Uh Tommy I know you just want to get into my pants; how about we just lay here for a little longer then head to wherever they are."

"You know me so well and okay I like lying by you especially on a bed."

"I bet you do; I don't doubt it for a second."

"After the games you are still going to college with me right?"

"Yeah you, Aisha, Adam, and me." "Billy will be at Yale, Rocky, Tanya, and Zack at Colombia, Trini at Harvard, Jason at Penn State, and Kat in London.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good because the thought of being away from you for that long is tortuous to think about."

"How sweet but I think you are thinking more of my body than me as a whole."

"Kim I am shocked that you would think that." Tommy hides his laughter.

"I know you too well pal, so go ahead and laugh."

Tommy begins to really crack up.

"I think you have been to many power rangers couples buddy; you are losing it." Kim begins to sit up but Tommy stops her.

"Wait Beautiful just a few more minutes." Before the storm; Kat will not like me finally ending things with her and for Kim.

"Okay but five more minutes than we have to get up; who knows what our friends are thinking."

"That either we killed each other or making hot wild sex."

"In your dreams pal; hey stop blowing by my ear."

"I was only breathing geez Kimmy."

Kim was about to let it go but he begin to touch the nape of her neck. Oh damn him. "Tommy… stop touching my spot."

"Or what Kim you will touch mine?"

If I did that then he would win; what can I do. Kim pushes Tommy almost making him fall off the bed. "I said stop it."

"Kim I almost fall off the bed; really that was a bit much."

"I said stop it," Kim sits up.

"Damn Kim I just wanted to see how far I could take it," Tommy grumbles.

"I told you to stop it." Kim smirks at him.

"With that attitude I might just stay with…"

"Oh really you want to take it there."

Tommy thinks for a second, "Well she will give it up when I ask for it."

"You know what that makes her Tommy; a stone cold slut."

"Oh and why is that because she will sleep with me?"

"Uh no because if she easily gives it up to you then she will give it up to anyone she likes."

"Ah girls can be brutal to each other; okay Kim you win."

"I thought I would; now let's go." Kim grabs Tommy's hand and they walked downstairs.

"Let me call and see where they are." Tommy gets his house phone. "Okay they are at the Juice Bar; Ernie told me." He grabs Kim for a quick kiss.

"Yum that was good; now no more till you end things and I talked to the gang."

"Okay but as soon as we do be prepared to be ravished."

Kim shakes her head but laughs.

The soon to be couple heads to the Juice Bar to meet up with their friends.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kim, Tommy there you two are." Adam exclaims as they enter the Juice Bar.

"Hey Trini, Zack, Aisha, Jason can we talk over there?" Kim points to an empty table in the far back right hand corner.

"Sur thing; come on guys." Aisha leads the way over to the table.

Tommy glances at them walk to the table. Hey Kat want to talk outside for a second?"

"Uh sure Tommy be right there." Kat glances at Tanya before she follows Tommy out the door.

Kim waits until her friends are sitting at the table before she starts. "Guys Tommy did not cheat on me; I was mistaken."

"Huh what do you mean Kim; you say him cheat on you with Kat." Aisha frowns.

"Yeah Kim, what gives," Zack questions.

"Did he sweet talk you into saying that," Jason asks.

"No guys nothing like that." "My visions were a little off they showed me what would happen if I broke up with Tommy the way that I did." "Kat and he did not become a couple till after I ended things with him." Kim looks at her friends.

"So you were mistaken about the whole incident?" Trini asks.

"Yes I was; when you think about would the other rangers still be their friends if they had done what I thought they did."

"No I guess not but I still want to talk to him," Jason replies.

"Okay big bro; he is outside ending things with Kat." "We decided to give it another go and see about these new powers of mine."

"Oh poor Kat she is in a way a victim in all of this."

"I know Trini but I cannot give up Tommy for a mistake."

"I am just glad everything is back to normal," Aisha stands up.

"So am I; let's get back to everyone and explain what happened," Zack gets up.

"Good idea," Kim leads the way back to the table and describes the whole incident.

Outside Tommy is sitting in his car looking at Kat. "You know I care for you right?"

"Care for me; don't you mean love?" "I love you," Kat exclaims.

"Love is something that uh that is shared between two people and…"

"I knew I loved you the first minute I laid eyes on you although I was under an evil spell."

Tommy looks down. "That is how I feel about Kim." "We love each other and…"

"And what; you are going to dump me like I am nothing!" Kat glares at Tommy.

"No Kat; it is not like that." "Kim and I are destined to be together and she thought we were cheating, so she broke up with me but as it turned out she was mistaken."

"Who gives a damn that she was mistaken; she dumped you." Kat stares at Tommy.

"I am sorry Kat but I cannot be with you when my heart belongs to Kim." He tries to reach for Kat but she shook out of his reach.

"Do not every touch me again!" Kat looks as if she wants to kill someone.

"Kat you are being difficult we still are power…"

"Forget being a power ranger; let Kim have her spot back I do not want it." Kat throws the morpher and communicator at Tommy.

"Ouch Kat that hurt; I thought you were a ranger because it was the right thing to do not because of me." Tommy shakes his head.

"Wait I change my mind I want to be a power ranger and…"

"No Kat being a ranger is more than impressing a boy." "As the leader of the power rangers I am officially dismissing you from being a ranger." Tommy puts the morpher and communicator in his glove department. "We can still be friends."

"Okay Tommy and I hope to one day be a ranger again." Why did I let my emotions get in the way? I could not help it I am in love with him.

"We will see." Tommy exits out of his car. "Let's go back inside."

"Um Tommy how will we tell the others about me not being a ranger anymore," Kat asks.

"I will tell them later; let's just go inside and enjoy the rest of the day." Tommy walks back in the Juice Bar with Kat reluctantly following behind him.

Kim approaches Tommy as soon as he enters, "How did it go?"

"I will tell you about it later." "I may need you to stay longer, okay."

"Okay; Handsome," Kim looks at him with a concern expression.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay we are alone now tell me why you want me to stay longer?" Kim questions him.

Tommy looks at Kim for a second. "Kat let the real reason be known for her accepting her power coin from you." I cannot believe we were all so stupid to not see her infatuation with me.

"What," Kim looks at Tommy shocked. "I know she had a thing for you but to accept a duty like that on the pretense that you would soon see her as girlfriend material is sex and twisted." Kim shakes her head at such a though.

"Tell me about it but it came out of her mouth during our conversation," Tommy begins to throw pebbles into the water. "I feel like such a fool for not realizing it sooner."

Kim pats Tommy's arm. "No one could have predicted it." "Is this the reason you want me to stay longer?" Kim rests her hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"I know you would want to compete in the Olympics next year, so if you could just resume being the pink ranger until I find a suitable replacement would help me and the team." Tommy places a hand over Kim's hand. I love the feel of her.

"Oh Tommy I would stay as long as I am needed." Kim squeezes Tommy's arm. "Being able to help save the world is more important than the Olympics."

"I would not want to keep you from your dreams Kim," Tommy moves his arm away.

Kim stares at him for a moment. "The Olympics can wait but innocent people cannot; the games will always be there and if I knew people were in danger and did not try to help, why I would loathe myself for being that kind of person." Kim moves her hair out of her face and picks up a pebble to throw into the water.

Tommy places an arm around Kim. "I knew I could count on you." Tommy takes a deep breath. "The only problem would be letting you go again Kim."

"Tommy do you intend to be a power ranger during college?" Kim bites her bottom lip.

"Uh no well I do not think so," Tommy stammers.

Kim throws a pebble into the water. "Tommy I thought you wanted to travel and see the world but if you remain a power ranger you will be trapped here." Kim turns to face him. "I love helping others too but there comes a time when we need to live out our dreams and start our lives." I hope that he does not want to spend his whole life helping others and spend no time on himself or us for that matter.

"I do want to Kim it's just that right now my main focus is saving the world; I have not really thought that far ahead." Tommy looks away from her.

Kim shakes her head. "So you are telling me you never thought about school, getting married, and having children?" I cannot believe he thinks the world is on his shoulders only.

"I have but I have a responsibility to help citizens and that is what I intend to do."

"Zordon does not expect you to not have a life Tommy." "When high school is over he will expect us to mature and blossom." Kim bites her bottom lip again.

Tommy hated seeing Kim upset but he was so confused. "I am confused Kim."

"Talk to Zordon and I bet he will give you similar advice on the matter." Kim grabs Tommy's shoulder. "Come on let's go be the Kim and Tommy that we were before I left for those games and have some fun okay."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning the gang is at the park hanging out.

"Go Tommy," Kim cheers as he steals the ball from Jason.

Kat looks at Kim then at Tommy. I think that maybe I should finish my school year in Australia.

Trini laughs at Jason's face before putting on a blank expression when he turns around.

Aisha is putting her hair into a ponytail when the rubber band snaps. "Ouch; Kim I need to go to the store and get a pack of rubber bands."

Tommy makes the three pointer and walks over to where the girls are sitting. "Next time you girls are playing with us." Tommy happily accepts his water bottle from Kim. "Thanks Beautiful; let us guys relax for a while before you make us go shopping." Tommy lies down on Kim's and his blanket. "I need a massage."

"Uh Tommy is right I am beat," Adam sits down next to Aisha on their blanket.

Tanya rolls her eyes. "Boys tire too easily."

Kim laughs as Rocky pretends to be hurt. "We know you boys cannot last long."

"I for one am shocked that Kim is talking in such a manner besides I definitely do not hear you complaining when we…"

"Gross do not continue," Zack shakes his head.

Jason agrees with Zack. "That is too much…"

Before Jason can finish his sentence, the rangers and ex-rangers feel rain pouring down on them.

"This precipitation is peculiar for today," Billy manages to say before the gang falls asleep.

Kim opens her eyes. When did I come to the park? She tries to rise but sees that her arm is pinned beneath a stranger. Who is he and why is his arm around me? Although he is good looking, he is still someone I do not know. Kim tries to shake her arm free.

Tommy slowly opens up his eyes and sees a pretty girl trying to move his arm. "Uh could you stop that please?" He looks into her eyes. She has gorgeous eyes.

Jason's eyes pop open. Who just said that? He sees Trini lying next to him. "Um Trini why are you on my blanket?" Before Trini could open her eyes or answer, Jason spots Kim and Tommy. "Get the hell of off my little sister!" "We are only thirteen."

That makes everyone open his or her eyes and Tommy stares at Jason. "I have no idea who your sister or you are; all I know is that I woke up here." Tommy looks around. "Where am I?"

Kim gives Tommy a shy smile. "We are in Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove but that is not in Australia," Kat stands up. "Who are you people?"

Tommy stands up. "I have no idea who anyone is either."

Zack sits up and points to everyone he knows. "I know Kim who you were snuggling with, Jason who screamed at you for snuggling with our sister, Billy wiping his glasses, and Trini snuggling next to Jason." "Huh Jason what gives?"

Aisha shakes her head. "Well I know Adam, Rocky, and Tanya." She points them out. "I have never been here before either and neither have my friends or cousin."

"I need to understand why we all were sleeping and why some of you do not know where you are." Billy rubs his chin. "I highly doubt that your parents would let roam around."


End file.
